


The Little Things

by Once_Upon_A_Ghost_Story



Series: Angst? What's Angst? [6]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: A lot - Freeform, Alec is a good boyfriend, M/M, Magnus Bane Deserves Nice Things, and he loves his boyfriend like
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 21:44:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15128441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Once_Upon_A_Ghost_Story/pseuds/Once_Upon_A_Ghost_Story
Summary: ~ Before I met you, I never knew what it was like to be able to look at someone and smile for no reason. ~Sometimes it's the little things in relationships that mean the most.





	The Little Things

**Author's Note:**

  * For [organisedchaos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/organisedchaos/gifts).



> I decided to do this random thing, despite the fact that I've got...so many prompts in my inbox, and I need to have more like fluff stories on here because most of them are/are going to be very angsty.
> 
> So pretty much I'm writing short drapples for anyone who comments on my longer story
> 
> ~Every Story Has A Beginning~

It started a week ago, one bright and calming morning after Alexander left for the Institute. 

He had been doing his makeup, picking out what eyeliner he felt like wearing that day when he noticed a neat little note folded against his favorite eyeshadow palette.

**_~ You’re my world ~_ **

It was the first of many, many random notes he’s found  throughout his loft. He wasn’t quite sure  _ why  _ Alec was leaving notes for him, but they never failed to cheer him up. 

**_~ To me, you’re perfect. ~_ **

Magnus put the container of sugar back on the counter, holding the small note that was written on a piece of yellow lined paper like it was the most precious thing to him. 

He brushed his fingers over the message, smiling dreamily.  

**_~ Before I met you, I never knew what it was like to be able to look at someone and smile for no reason. ~_ **

He found the 9th note on his bedside table, late one morning after an exhausting night prior.

It wasn’t like he and Alec never talked about things in his past, but some things took more time to be able to talk about. 

More specifically, things about his early life, from his mother’s death to the things he had done while he stood beside his father. 

He put that note inside his phone case. 

**_~ If I had a rose for every time I thought of you, I’d be picking roses for a lifetime._ **

Magnus stood flushed inside his bedroom, holding the note up from his bed. His hair was slick down with water, dripping onto his silk robe.

There were rose petals leading from the bathroom door to the bed and dim lit candles lighting up the room. 

“Hey,” Alec leaned his chin against his boyfriend’s shoulder, mouthing against his skin. 

“Hello, darling.” Magnus smiled back at him, cupping his cheek gently and kissing him. “You’re not normally here to accompany my presents,” He flicked the piece of paper with his nail, smiling teasingly at him. 

“Problem?” Alec asked, smirking for a second for kissing his forehead. 

Magnus laughed. 

“Of course not,” Magnus wrapped his arms around his neck, gazing lovingly up at him. 

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you liked it, loves! Please let me know in the comments, it's my life source.
> 
> Also, I'm gonna try, until the show gets saved, to catch up on all the comments and write a bunch of mini fics for this series. <3


End file.
